Substitute Siblings
by Angel.deville
Summary: After the war, life in the Seireitei had become relatively boring; but when Ichigo is in need of a favour from the Gotei 13 for the vital help he gave during the war, although after they told him they would give him anything they realise a little too late that they may have bitten off a lot more than any of them can chew!
1. Strawberries, cake and a warning

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters or anything else from Bleach**

**Word Count: 5,334  
**

**Summary: After the war, life in the Seireitei had become relatively boring; but when Ichigo is in need of a favour from the Gotei 13 for the vital help he gave during the war, although after they told him they would give him anything they realise a little too late that they may have bitten off a lot more than any of them can chew!**

**Author's Notes: This is something that me and my sister came up with when we were incredibly bored, and it is also my first fanfic so just bear with it; hopefully I will be writing around 5000 words per chapter and in the end there will be around 16 chapters in total.**

* * *

**Strawberries, cake and a warning**

* * *

As Ichigo headed out of the local supermarket, he could not help but look back over the last month when the war had ended, (that long, bloody war in which most of the captains, vice-captains, and seated officers had all, shockingly enough, come out alive in the end, albeit at least half of them seriously injured).

Where moments after it had all been finished, when Souske Aizen had been dealt the finishing blow from himself and his protégé, Gin Ichimaru; who after trying to kill Aizen with the misguided knowledge of his zanpakuto's bankai, that proved to be completely useless against his evolved state, had been found bleeding to death in the white sands of Hueco Mundo by Ichigo. Then as soon as he was patched up by Squad 4 well enough so he could walk, inspite of him being recently severely injured, Gin explained everything about why he had betrayed them as well as crucial information to help defeat Aizen if they thought he was lying. All before heading out in search of the vibrant haired teen, where he immediately asked for forgiveness as well as to be trained under Ichigo, where he was taken under his wings causing a massive jump in his abilities.

However, the most difficult action that soul society had to do since the war had ended, was replace the captains positions. After a short trial, which had not been allowed during the war, Gin was allowed his previous captains position. As an apology Kisuke Urahara was offered the position as captain of squad 9, which he gladly accepted on a part time basis. Whilst Ichigo was offered the position of captain of squad 5, that despite having taken he was allowed to lead a mortal life during which Momo Hinamori was to be left in charge with occasional visits. Plus, all Visored and Arrancar that helped their side to win, where offered a position in a sub-squad under squad 5, which they all agreed to; but it was noticed by all that is was only accepted due to their unwavering loyalty to the vibrant teen that they would be serving under.

Moments after Ichigo had mulled all the thought over in his head he was standing outside his family's home, that after the war had started to become increasingly dangerous had been sealed off along with the rest of the world of the living; meaning that when he had arrived after the 5 years the war had turned into he was greeted with, surprisingly, hugs; however what they quickly found out that despite Ichigo and the other Soul Reapers thinking the war in Hueco Mundo had lasted 5 years, but in the world of the living time went by slower so only a year and a half had gone by so his little sisters were still just as small as well as adorable which we was thankful for, because it meant he had not missed out on too much of their lives.

But before he caught up anymore in the past, he let himself into his home with the shopping ingredients for a strawberry cake. "I am home, Yuzu I bought the stuff you wanted from the supermarket!" Ichigo shouted from the front door, whilst simultaneously dodging goat faces flying kick causing him to go straight out the front door, which Ichigo quickly locked so he would not have to deal with his idiocy.

On the other hand, as Ichigo toed off his shoes he saw Yuzu's head pop out of the Ichigo, which was soon followed up with "Welcome home, Ichi-nee I am glad you brought everything I was worried we would not be able to make it in time!" Ichigo's little sister, Yuzu, hollered from the kitchen where she was currently working on an early dinner by the smell in the air, probably so I can help make the cake afterwards Ichigo mused. Yuzu was always the one that tried to look after everyone else despite what other people may have done in the past, but what people do not know is behind her cute innocent smile her intellect rivalled some of the soul reapers that have lived for thousands of years, and out of the two twins she could hold a grudge and dish out the punishment when someone betrays or threatens part of who she considers family. This meant she was the one that usually tried to break up his and goat faces fighting.

Instead of voicing his thoughts about his youngest sibling, he wondered over to the kitchen to give her a hug, which she quickly returned. That was something that had changed after the war had finished, Ichigo was now more open to affection especially when it concerns his sisters; but Yuzu responded more in-kind to the new-found affection than her twin causing their bond to be deeper so you would often find Yuzu attached to her brothers back whilst walking around the town, a privilege that was only for her but on the occasion when something new was happening or they were about to be attacked it would be possible to glimpse two little heads peeking out from above their brothers shoulders.

Ichigo was shaken out of his thoughts, when Yuzu asked him to lay the table as seen as dinner was ready. So he dutifully opened the cupboards and draws to collect everything he would need, whilst also shouting up towards the stairs, "Karin! Goat-face! Yuzu has finished making dinner!" Ichigo quickly heard the scampering of feet, then a bump and the sound of someone tumbling down the stairs later, allowed us to be graced with the presences of the two missing family members.

Rolling his eyes as he guessed that another fight had just broken out between the two, which was only, confirmed when he noticed a steadily forming bruise on his old man's head that was suspiciously shaped like a foot, but he decided quickly to not dwell too much on it. Instead he opted to just roll his eyes and help Yuzu dish everything out, which she miraculously, considering her small height, managed to get onto the table without asking for anyone else's help. Although, what surprised him the most was the fact that she had cooked his favourite dish, curry; so all he did was flash Yuzu a bright grin before moving to dish up, but not without catching the responding grin from the corner of his eye. Surprisingly though everyone was quiet whilst they were being served their dinner, he was looking forward to the prospect of a nice quiet, relaxing dinner.

"So Ichigo do you have any potential girlfriends on the horizon?!" Isshin shouted, he got demoted for ruining his peaceful dinner but no one will know that; but when what he said registered in his brain a tick started to form on his brow. However, he still refused to answer which was not the best idea evidently, as he bolted out of his chair and ran over to the life-size poster of their mother, Masaki Kurosaki, before babbling nonsense about how Ichigo was all grown up, then started crying when he realised Ichigo was ignoring him purposely. But as it turns out Karin does not have the same level of tolerance so she chucked the salt shaker from the table at his head causing him to be knocked out.

With a sigh Ichigo wondered how to bring up the topic of where they are going to stay whilst both the adults will be away, because whilst Isshin, Ichigo still hadn't forgiven him, was going to an important medical conference, Ichigo was going to look at possible university courses on a fortnight long visit across the country. Leaving the twins alone which Ichigo would not stand for, no matter how hard Karin protested that they could look after themselves. Just as Ichigo was about to sigh again, Karin voiced a question, that was obviously on the other family members minds, "Are you all right Ichi-nee? You keep sighing!" Looking up Ichigo noticed the glances he kept getting from Goat-Face, obviously nudging him to get on with the discussion they were meant to be having.

Well now was as good as time as any to bring it up. With a final sigh he began to talk, explaining to his sister that he was going to be away for a fortnight due to a school trip that was necessary for him to go on, as well as that Goat-Face was not going to be hear during that time to look after them both, so they were going to have to stay either with Ryuken Ishida, Kisuke Urahara or with the Gotei 13 in the Seireitei, but it was entirely their choice. It was quite for a moment with the twins obviously trying to digest everything that he had just said, when Karin and Yuzu shared a glance as well as an increasingly evil smirk, that was downright terrifying if he had not known that that was their 'let's give them hell face', Ichigo just had time to think that he was feeling increasingly sorry for whoever they were going to stay with, although, he did have his suspicions about who it might be. Before they both said some conditions for them staying with another party instead of just staying at home, which was that they only had to stay for the time they said that they were going to be away, and that Ichigo better pick them up as well as contact them regularly, plus have unlimited access to resources through Kisuke, but that they would stay with …

*Bleach*

In soul society Genryusai Yamamoto stared down at a letter he received earlier in the mail, and pondered what the bright-haired youngest could possible want in return for his much valued services during the war, that he did not have to fight in given the choice. The entire contents of the message depicted that he would like to arrange a captains meeting at the beginning of the living worlds annual summer holidays, which was currently in 2 days starting on the Monday, so he could discuss a favour that he requires in exchange for all the help he has provided during the war. And wasn't that just typical of the youth these days never giving anything for nothing. But what did surprise him was the way in which the message was delivered, unlike normal soul reaper means, as a letter through Ulquiorra Cifer one of the Arrancar that served under the youth which probably meant only he was to know what was included in its contents. With that thought he decided that he would summon all the captains on that day but instead of telling the other captains why they were summoned he would allow the vibrant captain of squad 5 to explain everything.

Looking one last time at the magnificent view he had from his balcony at his squad barracks that overlooked all of Seireitei, where he could see every single cherry blossom that blew in the breeze that dampened the effects of the summer sun. But as seen as everything was now in order, he returned to his office where he threw the letter onto the fire by his desk before sitting down in his chair to soldier through the ridiculous amount of paperwork that was waiting for him. You would think after going through a war there would be less paperwork but instead it just made a whole lot more to deal with; it certainly did not help that half of the captains did not do their own paperwork causing a big backlog.

Elsewhere Ulquiorra Cifer was grinning like a madman causing any Soul Reaper that were unfortunate enough to happen across him, to run in the opposite direction as if the devil himself was on their tails, all whilst screaming that the world was ending. This just made him chuckle amused. As he thought about the letter he had just delivered to the Captain-Commander, someone he was not to thrilled with considering all the prejudice concerning hybrids mainly stemming from him, and that everything around here in Seireitei was going to be shaken up pretty made by yet again some more Kurosakis, this time though we would do nothing more than observe form the side lines enjoying the absolute chaos that was going to happen to all the other squads barring his own. The only reason he knew all this though he mused was because of the task he was trusted to do, the first was already completed – to deliver the vague letter to the Captain-Commander who would be none the wiser until chaos and rained down on his ranks; the other two he was on his way to complete – to deliver a message to the hybrids and complete something necessary for the vibrant haired hybrid to have on his arrival in two days. Neither of which he had any doubts that he would complete within any less precision than any other order his superior would ask of him.

Turning and twisting sharply as he ambled across the jumbled pathways, that he had quickly memorised upon his first visit to the Seireitei, the destination of his journey quickly came into view. Their Squad 5 stood tall in all its mystical glory. Swiftly he entered the gates that open as soon as he was within in sight, before letting out as sonic sound wave, which was only heard by hybrids due to their superior hearing, which immediately caused them all to stop what they were doing and convene in the Captains office. This was something that Ichigo had developed during the war, to ensure that all hybrids where to come to his office in an emergency or when he had incredibly valuable information that no one else had at that time; this would be the first time it was used since then. Dropping his smile back into a blank expression he walked through the door only to be greeted by a pair of sandals to his face, followed swiftly by a temperamental midget named Hiyori Sarugaki shouting profanities at him for calling a meeting like that and then being late.

He merely raised any eyebrow then began to deliver his message, "Ichigo will be leaving both of the twins in the care of the Gotei 13 in two days for a fortnight, where they will both be staying at each division for one day and night so that they better understand the Soul Society."

The moment Ulquiorra had stopped talking in his monotone less voice; Shinji Hirako stepped forward with his ridiculously wide grin that looked as though it was splitting his face in two, but also freaked numerous amounts of Soul Reapers out no matter their rank. "So what does that have to do with us and why is it so important?" Shinji asked, unknowingly startling Ulquiorra out of his observations but did not sure this fact on the outside; instead he merely let a grin spread across the face causing all the hybrids gathered to wonder what on earth could have happened for him to show any emotion. It was quickly revealed when Ulquiorra brought out of his robes a round object; his robes were still the same as what he wore under Aizen but instead of white with a lining of black, it was black with a lining of green the same colour as his reiatsu, the uniform was what all hybrids decided to wear but in different forms all in black with a lining of the colour of their reiatsu.

Finally he set the object onto the desk in front of him before pushing a minute amount of his spiritual pressure into the object, which was cunningly devised by Kisuke to deliver messages that were only allowed to be opened by the recipient's reiatsu, illuminating the possibility that the enemy would not be able to intercept confidential information. All of a sudden, a holographic figure of Ichigo in his soul form appeared; long shaggy bright orange hair with streaks of black, white and brown depicting the manifestations of his power, a tall stature of over six feet all sleek subtle muscles and lean slender limbed frame that showed the grace of predator that was capable of extraordinary movements, and finally the tell-tale hilts of his zanpakuto strapped diagonally across his back forming a cross. It took a moment but soon the image in front of them all started to speak, "I have sent this message with Ulquiorra to guaranty that it reaches you within the day, as he may have already explained both of my twin sisters will be staying within Soul Society, however, what he may not have told you is that whilst they are there, each bundle of energy will be carrying out a self-imposed mission to make the upper levels of the Gotei 13 lives hell for the fortnight. All of your jobs will be to clear the blame, of whatever mischievous plans that they pull off, to someone else or destroy any evidence so that it appears that no one has done it; as well as transfer any and all resources that they have asked of Kisuke to their person. Also, if anything is to happen to them whilst I am away each and every one of you will be held appoint able. Am I clear?!" the last of the message was delivered in a quiet deadly voice that sent shivers up everyone's spine, causing them all to reflexively shout, "Sir! Yes sir!" even though, he was all the way in the world of the living, such was the eeriness of the hybrid captains voice that promised a thousand threats that he is willing to fulfil should his orders be abandoned.

Nevertheless, once the image of the man that they all respected had disappeared they all broke out in equally insane grins that Ulquiorra had been sporting ever since he had retrieved the object from the confines of his robes. And if any of the officers from another division had walked by they would have ran for the hills screaming the apocalypse had arrived; but as it happens Momo Hinamori had just entered the room carrying a large stack of papers which she could scarcely see over the top of. After depositing on her captains desk she noticed the expressions each of them had, she merely raised an eyebrow whilst the corner of her mouth began to twitch into a smirk as she whispered, "Looks like things around here will be interesting for a while; anything I should know about?" all while keeping an even innocent tone of voice that had gotten her out of numerous amounts of trouble that she had evidently caused throughout both the Seireitei and Rukongai.

In answer they merely whispered in unison, "Pay back!"

*Bleach*

Ichigo could hear faint giggling and quiet whispering as he slowly came back to consciousness, but he had little time to digest what that meant, because the air gushed out of his lungs in an incredibly fast manor as someone was bouncing on his chest. Blurrily opening his eyes he noticed that it was actually both of his sisters that were currently using his chest as a bouncy castle; all the while complaining at the top of their lungs, which was actually extremely loud, that Ichigo had not helped make a Strawberry cake like he had promised the night before. Groaning he mumbled into the pillow, "It's too early! And it's a Saturday I want to sleep in!"

"No! Wake up! Wake up!" they both shouted in his ears, causing a ringing sound to rattle through is brain. He groaned again but let out a small sigh when he realised that both of them had gotten off his back; but unbeknownst to him Karin and Yuzu were currently carrying a bucket of cold water with both of them holding a handle each to distribute the weight a little better. Isshin just smiled as both his darling little girls skipped past him on their way to wake up his delinquent son, with a splash of refreshing water.

Back in Ichigo's bedroom, he was just managing to get back to sleep when he felt when half a second later cascading icy cold water rained down on him like he was in the middle of a rainforest; causing him to bolt out of bed all whilst shouting, he refused to call it screaming, at the top of his lungs, "Holy Shit! That's cold!" He could hear giggling coming from the door, and upon seeing them in the doorway he immediately made chase despite still being dripping water all over the carpet. The moment Ichigo had spotted the twins, they noticed a feral grin consuming his face, giving them slit hint to the fact that they were just about to be chased all over the house until he caught them both; so they set off down the hall one going down the stairs the other heading to the other bedrooms. However, before either of them could part Ichigo had already caught up to them so he snagged one twin in each arm around the middle then proceeded to blow raspberries on their slightly exposed stomachs, causing them to erupt into laughter.

Finally, once he had his pay back Ichigo let them down with an innocent smile on his face that no one would believe, before walking at a sedate pace towards the bathroom to freshen up. After blitzing through his morning routine, he went down stairs to see Karin on the sofa eating her cereal, whilst Yuzu was placing all the equipment and ingredients necessary to make a strawberry cake, but the odd thing was that Goat-Face was nowhere in sight not even in front of his mother's life-size poster on the wall. Shrugging, Goat-Face was probably conceiving with Kisuke or Ryuken about his darling little girls which was going to guaranty him a one way ticket to the curb of the street, Ichigo made his way into the open plan dining room that flowed into the lounge; and as seen as he was not trying to be silent both Yuzu and Karin looked up upon his entering. Smiling he wondered over to Yuzu in the kitchen, where I was quickly followed by Karin.

Across town in a humble candy shop you could find two men discussing whilst looking like little kids opening presents on Christmas, whilst on the opposite side of a small table a stoic man with his features schooled into a look of complete indifference towards the conversation the two men were having. Conversely, the man was actually listening intently as seen as what they were discussing involved completely messing up the Gotei 13's justice system and all around causing hell to explicit individuals. In other words they were in charge of what the twins will have in their suitcases to play with during their break in the Soul Society.

"You know it would be beneficial if you wrote a list of appropriate items to bring instead of just chattering about it." Ryuken deadpanned to the supposed geniuses that where in front of him. They both just looked at him, one peaking from underneath his ridiculous green and white striped hat, the other simply grinning goofily as though nothing was just about to hit the Seireitei by storm. At that moment Tessai Tsukabishi entered the room placing paper and pens in the middle of the table, which were snatched instantaneously by the former soul reaper captains sitting at the table. Although, it was an absolute blessing when it was quiet for a while afterwards, the only sound that filled the air was the scratching of pen on paper as well as the occasional sound of someone being hit, probably Isshin when he writes something stupid; so in an unperturbed frame of mind he sipped his tea at a serene pace.

"I finished!" both the idiots shouted together, peace never last were Ryuken lasts thought before paper filled with writing was shoved underneath his nose. Sighing he put down his tea in a dignified manner before receiving the supposed list he would be forced to proof read in order for them not to forget anything, pushing up his glasses with his middle finger causing the glass to flash he regarded the paper in front of him that had handwriting strewn across it from both the idiotic men placing their full attention on him looking for approval. Glancing once more at the both Kisuke and Isshin he began to read.

_List of stuff for both Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki to bring to the Soul Society_

**clothes (everything that would need to dress my wonderful daughters)**

**toiletries (everyone must smell as dazzling as my little girls)**

**camera (so that darling daddy can see the amazing stuff that you get up to)**

_phones (that can call across dimensions) – made by the wonderful amazing genius Kisuke_

**favourite teddy bear (do not worry daddy will keep you safe against his bosom)**

_paintball guns (modified so that the paint will not come off) – made by the wonderful amazing genius Kisuke__n_

_nun chucks (can magnify reiatsu to cast Kido) – made by the wonderful amazing genius Kisuke_

_a giant inflatable hammer – stocked in the humble Urahara's Shop_

_a box of cat nip (attracts cats from everywhere in that world) – made by the wonderful amazing genius Kisuke for his darling Yoruichi_

**silver fox costume (daddy thinks his little girls will look amazingly cute and adorable)**

**a limitless roll of bubble wrap (daddy does not want you to hurt yourselves) **_–made by the wonderful amazing genius Kisuke_

**pink paint (daddy knows it's their favourite colour)**

**fireworks (daddy thinks you should learn to wake up the Shiba way)**

_a book on making bobby traps and the equipment to make them– made by the wonderful amazing genius Kisuke_

**balloon pump and animal shape balloons**

a _book on how to forge handwriting– made by the wonderful amazing genius Kisuke_

_battle ship (the game) – made by the wonderful amazing genius Kisuke_

**a yellow pages book for soul society (so that my wonderful daughter are never lost for help)**

**a pack a chocolate coated coffee beans (my wonderful daughter will enjoy my beautiful amazing gift)**

_a small box (that can store anything and everything) – made by the wonderful amazing genius Kisuke_

Everything at the beginning of the list was relatively normal, although he quickly decided that he was going to ignore anything that had been crossed out because other whys he would probably get a headache, but the further down he went the more his eyebrows raised but at the end of the list Ryuken's features has settled into a demonic smirk that promised a lot of pain and suffering. "Well then we best get started; shouldn't we?" Ryuken asks the room and received in return two delighted grins that soon morphed into mischievous smirks, before they became a blur around the room so that they could receive and order everything on that list so it would come by tomorrow.

Unbeknownst to the occupants of the room, outside the door three ears were pressed tight against a glass cup that was held to the door in order for them to hear as best as they can. So when they heard Ryuken speak for the second time that evening as well as manage to catch a glimpse of their expressions all of the shops employees scampered as well as scattered in all direction of the shop trying to make as little noise as possible. But before they got too far away they each saw Kisuke running towards the underground training facility that was underneath his shop, which was obviously breaking a few important regulations, in order to start or finish some experiments that the twins would find necessary on their trip to Soul Society.

*Bleach*

The object of all their thoughts, the Seireitei, received a shiver that each and every officer those that were ranked as well as unranked, each felt as though someone was dancing on the graves and that their end was coming soon in a way that none would expect. It was coming in the form of the two twin Kurosaki sister.

Compared to her soft-spoken twin sister, Yuzu, Karin is a more authoritative and out-spoken person. Karin's tough exterior results from her mother's death; because she could not be useful around the house like Yuzu, she resolved never to cry so that she would not burden her family with her personal troubles. As a result, Karin is the more hardened and least emotional between the two, resulting in her not being affected by most events that would bring tears to Yuzu's eyes. Despite these obvious differences, both girls remain close. She is concerned for her brother when Ichigo appears stressed or when he disappears for long periods of time. During these times, despite her own worries, Karin will reassure her sister, being there for her.

On the other hand, Yuzu has a very playful side to her, despite the increased responsibility she takes on when regarding the housework and looking after her family after the death of their mother. She has discovered Kon, although she hasn't discovered his true identity. She likes to play with him, calling him "Bostov", and this often involves her dressing him in feminine clothes and gluing on unwanted accessories, much to his chagrin. During these times, the childlike and girlish aspect of her personality can be seen in contrast to the responsible side that is usually present. She is also quite gullible due to her empathy, such as when she is moved by Rukia's false tears and allows her to stay at their house. She is very close to her father, probably the closest out of his children, both of them often being chastised by Karin when they are nosy about Ichigo and his new friends.

Together they form a deadly combination despite the difference in some of their personality traits as well as the difference in the abilities that they each possess. But due to them being brought up together by Ichigo they have developed an increasingly powerful, charismatic, strong-willed and stubborn streak that most members of the Shiba Clan seemed to possess but also all Kurosakis rose to an art form in some way or another. The last time a Kurosaki had stepped foot into the Seireitei for the first time it was shoved into chaos then rebuilt in an entirely different manner that no one would have ever thought possible before; all whilst simultaneously shifting the balance of power so that the enemy would align their blade with him. While when Monday came rolling around a whole new version of the Kurosaki household will be unveiled.

* * *

**Please review on your way out**


	2. Realisation, rules and a fox

**Disclaimer: As tragic as it is I cannot take any credit for the characters or anything else that belongs to bleach**

**Word Count: 5,181**

**Author's Notes: As seen as I am currently on study leave and I have finished all the exams I have taken, this story will most likely be updated around every week or every other week but that may not happen all the time, however, if there are more reviews I am more likely to update faster.**

* * *

**Realisation****, rules and a fox**

* * *

It was the start of the holidays, meaning that both she and Karin would be off to Soul Society, so it was an unusual way they both woke up that particular morning as seen as their father had already left the night before to go to the medical conference he was invited to. Which meant Ichigo was in charge of waking them up, except he didn't. Instead, he simply opted to just carry them through the Senkaimon to the Seireitei, whilst Kisuke was trailing behind, carrying the two duffle bags that he had been in charge of packing. So that morning, Yuzu woke to having a blondes creepy, eccentric grin shoved in her face, which meant that she went for the natural course of action...she screamed...loud. This caused Karin to simultaneously wake up and kick the offender's grin straight off his face onto the floor, before she had even registered the fact that she was no longer at home, in Karakura Town.

So it came for quite a shock, that after a lot of blinking they realised exactly where they were, and that their older brother, Ichigo, was cradling them in his arms whilst currently scolding the man at his feet. As they were about to ask about how they got there as well as what part of Soul Society they were residing in at the moment, a man shorter than their brother, with black hair that had part of a horned mask covering his thick locks and green eyes that had two tear tracks under each eye in the same exotic green, as well as pale vampire-like skin that held no expression, approached them addressing their brother with the utmost respect. But, what really caught them off-guard was who was trailing behind the stoic Arrancar - it was obvious what race he was due to the stories they had been told after the war had ended. It looked as though they had entered an alternate universe due to the vast array of colours that were presented before them, one particular male Arrancar that had ordinary brown-grey eyes plus a jaw fragment under his chin, looked as though he was dead to the world if it was not for the gradual rise and fall of his chest, as well as the fact that he was being used as a trampoline by a small Arrancar child that had short pale green hair as well as light pink eyes. Both of the Arrancar lay sprawled next to an exotically tanned female Arrancar, which had blonde hair, marine eyes but the lower half of her face was covered by her clothing so you could not see her mouth, however, you were able to see the bottom half of her breasts, which caused many stares. She looked as though she had frozen in the middle of arguing with an equally well-endowed female Arrancar that had green hair and eyes, plus a cartoon skull that rested on the top of her head. A shrill clink caught their attention to see a tall, lanky-looking male Arrancar, with slightly long, black hair, snake-like eyes and an eye patch that caused them to become curious. But currently he was in the middle of fighting a blue haired, blue eyed male Arrancar that had a grin that resemble insanity, that was accentuated with the bone fragment on his jaw. Also, off to the side, they were being observed by a male scientist Arrancar that had pink hair, orange eyes and what they guessed to be a pair of glasses made out of bone.

Looking at them a while longer they began to think they were all as equally scary as the next, so they hid their heads in their older brother's captain robes, knowing that if the Arrancar tried anything then Ichigo would deal with them in a gruesome way. It was at that point that they remembered they had not seen the infamous Visored causing them to poke their heads over their brother's shoulder for a peak in synchronization to get a better look around the barracks. Immediately, their eyes sort out the missing figures that they often imagined battling with their vibrant haired brother to fight the source of all evil. Finally, they see the crazy blonde that they recognise due to him originally giving Yuzu the fright of her life the moment they regained consciousness. Taking a closer look, they notice his jaw-length, straight-cut blonde hair as well as brown eyes. Plus, he was currently being pounded into the ground by a midget, considering her age, that had blonde hair that was styled into two pigtails and equally dark brown eyes. Whilst dancing around them both as well as trying to goad them on was a young girl that looked as though she was currently hyper, that had perky green short hair and hazel eyes. But, following at a more sedate pace, obviously trying, and failing, to calm their cheerful Visored was a guy that had spiked silver hair plus piercing brown eyes. Also, two male Visoreds rested on a nearby porch and seemed to be playing shogi, understandably ignoring the chaos happening around them. One had wavy long, blonde hair as well as purple eyes, whilst the other had thick black hair styled into an afro in addition to brown eyes, but you could tell the colour was often hidden beneath shades as seen as they were at this time residing on the top of his head. Not too far away from the pair was a gentle giant that had golden eyes, a pink moustache and pink hair with a black cross-bone design in the centre. But at the present time, a younger-looking female Visored meandered over to where Ichigo was holding them both with turquoise eyes that held a depth of intelligence that not many grasped hidden behind her oval glasses, as well as dark black hair. It took them a while to notice, but she was presently transporting a pile of books, and once they read the title of some, both of the twin's faces looked like they were ready to explode.

"Ah, it looks as though everyone has arrived to greet us," Ichigo suddenly spoke causing them to be jolted out of their thought, "now let's introduce everyone shall we?" That's when their dear brother began to spew a thousand names that they had no hope of ever remembering.

A little while later, both of the twins dragged themselves into the spacious room that had been pointed out to them whilst the acting captain of the squad gave them a personal tour, which was something they were expecting due to him being their overprotective older brother. Sighing, they heaved each duffle bag onto the king size futon that was positioned in the centre of the room. Looking around they noticed three doors that led off of the bedroom. Looking at each other once was all it took for them both to bolt to the two mysterious doors that were laid out in front of them, as seen as they already realised that the other led back into the open hallway. Karin ran over to the wooden door that was lined in aquamarine, whilst Yuzu travelled to the other, almost identical door that was lined a deep pink. Tripping over themselves, they reached the door that they had each designated for themselves. After a brief count down they all but ripped them open: one revealing a commodious bathroom that housed a tub that resembled more of a small pool than anything else, a shower, toilet and sink also rested in the designated spaces, but what caught Karin's eye was the multiple shades of blue, making the room resemble an underwater scene – but when Yuzu yanked her door open, she was greeted by a vast space that had clothes of every kind lining the walls, whereas at the centre was a circle of comfortable sofas that encased a coffee table. Squealing, they both bounced back into the main room to address what was in their cases. So, in sync, they tipped the contents of their duffle bags after opening the viper, only to find, to their utter dismay…

*Bleach*

At the centre of the Seireitei, a captains' meeting was about to become underway, except they were currently waiting for the last captain and lieutenant pair to arrive, the captain also happened to be the one who called this particular meeting to order. However, the reason so many of the captains were in such a foul mood during this particular meeting was that the Captain-Commander had not forewarned them about this event, nor did he give them any additional information, other than what he sent via hell butterfly merely an hour before the meeting was scheduled to start: "Captain-Commander Yamamoto has issued an emergency captains' and lieutenants' meeting to begin in one hour by the request of Kurosaki-taichou, I repeat, an emergency meeting is being called to order by Kurosaki-taichou." As they all continued to brood over the lack of information the Captain-Commander was envisioning multiple possibilities that this meeting could end with, each more gruesome and horrifying than the last, which only caused a dark aura to surround himself signally to the other occupants over his worsening mood.

Kenpachi Zaraki was starting to gear himself up so he could finally have his fight with the Captain-Commander, causing both Jushiro Ukitake and Kisuke Urahara to give him warning glances to persuade him against his current course of action. But there was no need, for in that moment the doors to the meeting room burst open as an orange blur skidded to a stop at the beginning of the lines of captains with their lieutenants respectively behind them, as well as opposite the Captain-Commander, who had opened his eyes slightly upon his brash arrival.

"Ah, Ichi-taichou, why are you so late? After all, you were the one to tell us to rush here after telling us absolutely nothing." Gin Ichimaru asked the moment the orange blur had solidified, whilst all the other captains silently agreed, too, as they waited for the much-needed answers.

"Gin, a pleasure as always … oh, I had some division problems to attend to, you know how it can be, and I came to ask a favour." Ichigo replied causing many to become increasingly surprised due to the revealed nature of the meeting, but a quick glance at the Captain-Commander provided the insight they needed. Ichigo was not lying, as they recognised the implications they all stiffened, as their minds raced to figure what he would need because no matter what it was, Yamamoto had obviously resigned himself to fulfil his request no matter the consequences.

"Speak, Kurosaki-taichou, the manner of your request, so that it may be fulfilled promptly for the Gotei 13 will accomplish it the best of its abilities anything that you ask." As Yamamoto's gravelly voice travelled, the lieutenants began to realise that Ichigo would not be turned away from his request, it caused multiple soul reapers to become extremely surprised: but two in particular were hoping Ichigo was not about to do anything impetuous that may create a multitude of problems, who were Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki.

"Well, I was speculating whether you would be able to look after my two little sisters for two weeks, as I will be on a trip touring universities, whilst Goat-Face will be at a medical conference during that particular expanse of time." Ichigo's response caused many to want to face-palm, and even more grew sweat drops at the sheer fact that he had the Gotei 13 in the palm of his hands but he wants them to baby sit.

But, some like Byakuya Kuchiki had only one thought, "How undignified!"

On a seemingly transparent cue the two twins, Yuzu and Karin, who were hanging off their brother's back. However, during the initial start of the meeting they were slightly tucked behind him so that no one would notice their presence, also giving them a perfect perch so they could peer at the occupants of the meeting room that they had recently entered. So, in unison their heads poked out only to see a familiar picture, which they instantly recognised as seen as their brother had taken a picture of all the captains and lieutenants so they would be able to learn their names before they arrived. Although, what no one present was expecting was for Rangiku Matsumoto to suddenly lunge at the startled captains breasts first with a squeal, as she tried to smother the adorable twins in her bosom but was being successfully avoided by their protector, Ichigo. Despite this she was not deterred until her captain Toshiro Hitsugaya shouted, "MATSUMOTO!" which caused everyone to flinch at the unexpected volume from the short man, but what was most impressive was that, immediately, Rangiku became submissive as she slumped back to her place in the line.

"Very well Kurosaki, but am I to assume there will be some conditions involved?" asked a slightly grumpy Sui-Feng, who looked as if she had resigned herself to a ghastly fate.

Just as Ichigo was about to answer, the twins decided that they did not like politics and they started to climb on their brother like a tree, so they would keep the boredom at bay, but once that proved fruitless, they each grabbed an arm before they started to tug and swing on it, causing Ichigo to almost lose his balance numerous times. As Ichigo continued to smile as well as laugh, the other attendants in the room reflected on the fact that they had never seen the vibrant teen act so care free and happy, so with renewed vigour they decided to care for the two girls as if they were princesses, purely because they were the key to that precise captain's happiness. However, one individual captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, noticed the beginnings of mayhem as he remembered the previous time Ichigo had asked him to babysit as he went to the shop. It was one of the only times that Byakuya had visited the world of the living in the aftermath of the war, but he remembered it well. Nevertheless, no matter how much they resembled the devil in disguise, to Ichigo they were innocent, so he would never tolerate them being hurt physically or emotionally, and if they were, the perpetrator would find themselves on the receiving end of the Visored's infamous tempers that over the years had become endless patience, although, when it did surface no one was left standing. The mere thought of the onetime such a thing happened brought a violent shiver down his spine: the enemy had mistakenly gone after Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck whilst she was still trapped inside her child form, but who was under Ichigo's protection, so they quickly realised that they were not going to retrieve their prize. Instead, they started to call out disgusting things that Aizen was planning on doing to the child when she was sent back to Las Noches. The whole of the Gotei 13 was there to watch as Ichigo singlehandedly ripped Aizen's opposing army to shreds as he went on an unexpected rampage, turning a third of the army to dust, bringing about the turning point in the war.

Byakuya was brought back to the room before he delved too deep into past thoughts and actions, as his lieutenant, Renji, placed his hand on the flowing sliver scarf that hung from Byakuya's neck just hard enough to gain his attention, before fixing him with a worried stare that spoke a tremendous amount of the positive relationship that they now both benefit from. So, Byakuya quickly reassured Renji by placing a fleeting hand on the others before readjusting his scarf to a more pleasing length. Glancing at the still near-comical scene that the Kurosaki's always seem to create every time more than one of them is in the same room, Byakuya coughed slightly to gain everyone's attention before pressing his piercing gaze at the orange-haired captain, who had become a friend during their struggles together, before saying: "It would be prudent that we get back to the matter at hand." In response, the two twins sent him a glare that was reminiscent of their brothers, as well as a quiet sigh from the oldest of the three.

Soon after Byakuya had finished talking, Ichigo reached inside the folds of his sleeves to produce a packet of cookies that immediately gained the interest of all those that had been to the world of the living recently, as well as caused a lot of confusion to all those that hadn't. Grinning, Ichigo dangled the packet of Oreos in front of his two sisters as their eyes watched it travel backwards and forwards, "Ok you two, I will give you this packet if you occupy yourselves planning what you want to do whilst you stay here, as seen as the other captains want to know what I expect of them during your stay." Once Ichigo was finished they both leaped up to grab the cookies before scurrying away to the corner of the room, where they opened the packet carefully whilst muttering quietly but still covertly looking in the direction of the captains every now and again.

*Bleach*

On the other side of the Captains' meeting room, oblivious to everything else, two innocent girls began to formulate a plan concerning a silver-haired, grinning protégé, as well as a fox outfit that they had found in their bag earlier that very same day. Smirking over their shared packet of Oreos as they finally finished, they tuned in to the captains' and lieutenants' meeting currently going on around them, in order to find the perfect opportunity to spring their plan into action. Soon, they both surreptitiously crept towards Gin Ichimaru, just as he snickered at one of his fellow Soul Reaper's misfortunes. Simultaneously, they went in for the kill, Karin forcing an injection into the silver captain whilst Yuzu placed Gin in an outfit that was mandatory for this incident, but both had inherited the speed that had caused their brother captain a lot of fame so no one noticed anything until it was to late.

So in the end, it caused all those present to watch as the captain of squad three went up in a silver poof, because none had witnessed the events that had happened moments before. So when their sight was restored they were flabbergasted to see, instead of Gin in his normal soul reaper or Arrancar attire, he was donning a silver fox outfit. However, they were traumatized to see that as soon as the smoke had properly settled down, Gin launched himself at his lieutenant, Izuru Kira, as he began to purr whilst snuggling up to the petrified Izuru's side, silently demanding attention. When it was not received, he pounced on Ichigo, causing him to reflexively catch him under Gin's bottom. Shifting the weight, Ichigo lifted a hand to stroke the silver fox behind his ear and immediately the purring increased, plus the bushy silver tail began to leisurely swing back and forth.

"Aww!" was the response from the entire female population inside the room, whilst the males all started laughing as they seemed to think that the creepy protégé turning into a cute fox was hilarious, and even more so, the vibrant captain reaction. This caused a grumble from the smothered captain before he let the fox down beside his little sisters to play.

Once it seemed that the fox was in no danger of being dissected by Kurotsuchi the clown, Karin gave some very interesting details of where exactly he could shove that scalpel. Erasing any doubt that they were not related to Ichigo, the meeting restarted. After everyone had settled down, he placed his terms on the figurative table, "They are to be held in the same regard as third seat officers during their stay, however, unless they feel obliged they are not to undergo the same training, and each night they are to spend time in a different squad barracks to get accustomed to the daily behaviour inside the Seireitei. Oh, and they shall be allowed access to all the kitchens as well as the library. Any questions on the terms of the twins stay?"

"It seems wise."

Everyone's attention was now on Kenpachi after he muttered those words but he did not seem to care, instead, he merely looked up at his pint-size lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi a little ball of terror upon the Gotei 13 that he had rescued as a baby, tugged on a handful of bells as she tried to get his attention. "What do you mean Ken-chan? Is it about the training?"

"Of course it is those pint-size little munchkins couldn't hurt a goddamn fly, even if it landed straight on their sword."

When Kenpachi had finished his reasoning, Ichigo merely raised an eyebrow, whilst the two little girls that were the subject of this discussion glared at the bloodthirsty giant, silently willing him to burst into flames. Sighing, Ichigo elevated himself to his full height, creating a picture of vast, imposing might that made all those seem like insignificant ants, so, as he looked down upon Kenpachi who only met his challenging glare, Yachiru ducked behind him as though the huge mass of muscle could provide damage control. Looking over his shoulder one last time, he gestured towards Yuzu and Karin that had Gin nestled at their feet as he began to speak in a quiet tone that promised silent deaths as well as endless torture. "What you fail to remember is that like Yachiru and you, Yuzu and Karin were brought up, not by their parents but by me, so the moment that they were big enough to walk, I taught them everything from using their size to their advantage, to making weapons that could pack a serious punch. If you think that you're such a big shot, why don't you have a try?"

The moment Ichigo was finished, Kenpachi's brain started to race a mile a minute to come up with a solution to the problem that he found himself in. Now, unlike what most other people thought, he was actually really intelligent, but he was never very good at keeping his opinions to himself which caused multiple problems in his lifetime. However, none were as bad as this one. So, he quickly analysed the truth that Ichigo spoke, as well as the subtle threat of 'if you truly fight with them and they are hurt, they will no longer be your problem, I will'. Loyalty was something he always admired but thought was also pretty useless in the long run, but he was the same kind of protector as he was to Yachiru, so gracefully he backed down saying: "Nah, but I have problems finishing that fight with Grimmjow." The last part was just to uphold his image and Ichigo seemed understand that, because a small smirk spread itself over his face before abruptly disappearing.

The two twins were not as forgiving to Kenpachi's comment, so they sprung themselves at him with enough force to knock him over, however, they carefully controlled their strength and speed as seen as Ichigo had warned them never to release their full potential unless it is a life or death situation. He said it was so that any enemies that they faced would severely underestimate them. When the two balls of terror made contact with the bloodthirsty giant, a small boom sound could be heard before they all went toppling over. When they finally made contact with the ground, the very foundations of the squad one barracks trembled with the aftershock, the place all the captains' and lieutenants' meetings are held, by simply the influence of Kenpachi's weight. However, outside the meeting hall all the soul reapers on duty scuttled away, frightened by the prospect that something had happened that may be worse than the outcome fifty years prior, that was something no one would forget.

*Bleach*

A while later after all the details had been hashed out, Ichigo had decided to stay the night and return early the next morning to travel through the Senkaimon, back to the world of the living, so that the Seireitei's transaction of the two newcomers would run over smoothly. Also, towards the end, Gin had disappeared in another silver poof only to return back to his original form with all his embarrassing memories, so for the rest of the meeting, he promptly hid behind Izuru, who often glanced around for some help with his emotionally unstable captain, only to receive none.

So, currently Ichigo, who was carrying Yuzu and Karin after they fell asleep, as well as Momo, were slowly walking back towards their barracks. As they walked, Ichigo thought back to the fact that once the meeting had decisively finished, Momo had immediately rushed in his direction where she immediately started talking a mile a minute about his well-being, as well as asking questions about how she should act around his sisters, plus if there was anything that he wanted her to do in relation to his departure for a fortnight. In reply, Ichigo had simply ruffled her hair a little, telling her to do what she thought was best and go to some of the other Arrancar or Visored for advice in his absence, as well as throwing in a warm smile for good measure. This caused Momo to instantaneously deflate in addition to relax, plus he was given a thankful pat from her childhood friend Toshiro, who, on principle, liked to stay away from the vibrant-haired teen and even more so when he became a captain, but that never deterred Ichigo. Instead, he foresaw this as a challenge.

Walking beside her captain, she could tell he was deep in thoughts, and judging by the wry smile on the corner of his lips it was something good, however, the other half the time it meant a bad experience for the people that had managed to do something he either did not approve of, or had somehow caused harm to those under his protection, intentional or otherwise. So, not wanting to cover up a set of mass murders for her captain, she broke the silence by commenting on the stars, where afterwards she proceeded to beat herself for saying something so infinitely stupid.

Ichigo released a bark of laughter before proceeding to tell her the individual stories of each star, that despite being so different from the ones back in his homeland, were just as beautiful. Momo had quickly discovered the fact that they were more diverse than the others, so she asked how he knew all these marvellous stories. In response, he purely tapped the bridge of his nose to signal that it was a secret.

Before any more could be said, Ulquiorra stepped into their view, talking to a disgruntled Grimmjow and Shinji, who both looked as though they had participated in an all-out brawl to the death in the middle of a field of daisies: there was mud, blood, as well as petals everywhere, even in their wake. Capturing their attention with a small cough, Ichigo just raised one eyebrow whilst seemingly dissecting them with his eyes that promptly caused them to squirm, before finally Ulquiorra found his voice once again. "These two decided they wanted some flowers for the two little misses so they would feel welcome, however, they wanted to steal them from some particularly influential individuals grounds. For example, going to Kuchiki estate for some cherry blossoms and going to squad thirteen for a few bonsai. However, they were both caught, and as seen as they wanted to use full-body cat burglar suits to make it feel like a real espionage, they were attacked by captains Kuchiki and Ukitake upon their arrival. So, I was escorting them to squad four in order to heal their wounds, because unlike me they do not appear to have high speed regeneration."

Once Ulquiorra had completed what he had intended to say, his captain merely nodded for them to continue before announcing just as they were about to become out of ear shot: "Do not take too long, for I would despise having to leave without saying a proper farewell or having to swing by the medical squad, because you were still healing." Despite being said in a friendly manner, they knew it was actually an order to get well soon because otherwise he would worry during the trip, and to all, a worried Ichigo is not someone anyone could deal with.

On the other end, Momo was still trying to process the sheer amount the stoic Arrancar had just spoke in one sitting, probably the most he has ever spoken at once. Glancing upward, she amended that statement 'the most she had ever heard from him', because the captain walking calmly beside her always managed to become on friendly terms with everyone that had been in his presence. Then it hit her. Ichigo had rose loyalty, charisma and stubbornness to an art form, so much so that his enemies would realign their swords with him.

Looking down, Ichigo noticed the eureka moment of bliss that had befallen upon his lieutenant, and instead of disturbing her, he parted the gates leading to the division barracks so that she would not run into them before strolling off towards the sleeping arrangement he had put aside for his sisters when he originally became captain. Once the twins had been tucked in to the over-sized bed, snuggled up together, he went off in search of one specific Arrancar.

"Stark," he greeted once the lazy Arrancar came into view, but after getting no reply from the still sprawled figure that had not moved since he had left for the meeting many hours ago, Ichigo nudged, then kicked the lethargic puppy before him. Once one drowsy eye was open he reached down to offer a hand whilst saying: "What do you think about sharing a hot chocolate?"

* * *

**Pretty please review when you leave  
**


	3. Bubble wrap, photos and a panda

**Disclaimer: Even though I would love for them to be mine I can take no credit for anything from Bleach nor do I take any credit for the modified Marauder's Map**

**Word Count: 5,043**

**Author's Notes: If there are any requests for some prank you want to have pulled on a particular individual or a whole division, please send the request through a message or review and I will contemplate any suggestions as well as try to fit as many additions into the story plan I have made as possible; also the dragon roll is my own recipe not necessarily a traditional Japanese dish.**

* * *

**Bubble wrap, photos and a panda**

* * *

When Yuzu woke the morning after they had arrived, the first thing she noticed was the lack of her brother's reiatsu they usually surrounded her, like a torrent of water powerful and unrestrained but would never hurt her or threaten to drag her under, instead it embraced her in a warm blanket of comfort, sometimes rubbing against her skin like a purring cat, as though he was trying to constantly reassure himself that she was alright. Quietly she snuck out of the bed, sighing to herself as she went into the bathroom to begin her normal morning routine, including a shower, brushing her teeth, washing her face and styling her hair into two low lying bunches.

Whilst, walking out of the bathroom to begin her trek across the floor towards the walk-in-closet, that they had discovered only yesterday, wearing nothing more than a bath robe, a murmur was heard from the bed so as she turned to where her sister was laying previously she was surprised to see as a substitute for the human shaped lump there was a mass of swirling black frizzy hair with dark grey beady eyes glowing from beneath the maze. Her breath caught in her throat as she wondered what sort of cruel person had replaced her sister. Then it hit her like a bombshell, it was still her lovely sister but most Kurosaki's where not morning people so where incredibly grouchy until what they called a more reasonable time of 11 o'clock during midday. At least there was the benefit that no one would dare to mistreat them because they would quickly find what it is like to be on the forgiving end of one of the sibling's tempers. Plus, by the glances the other captains shot Ichigo when they were told, more like threatened, them about the consequences of either of the twins being harmed whilst in their custody, they had all probably witnessed his unrelenting temper first hand.

Moment later, Karin strode across the room towards her twin, whilst in a matching bath robe after having finished her routine as well as tied her hair into a high ponytail so that it would not restrict her movement or eyesight, placing her hand lightly on the other twins shoulder who had been staring into space ever since she had woken herself up enough to roll out of bed and onto the floor. But what surprised her was the reflex reactions she had forgotten about, that choose that particular moment to appear, as she soon found herself being thrown by Yuzu onto the bedroom floor. Before promptly being pinned, it was at this point that Yuzu came to her senses as she whispered a question of one word, "Karin?"

Smiling, "Oh, Yuzu sorry to scare you but you were thinking incredibly hard and we need to get dressed to head for breakfast even if it is at a ridiculous hour," Karin replied in little over a whisper.

Nodding Yuzu helped the other occupant on the floor up before skipping to the closet, where she immediately grimaced.

Frowning, Karin asked, "What is the matter Yuzu?" before she realised the predicament they were both in, humming she thought for a little before she realised an important factor of each of the divisions that they would be staying with, looking at her sister she voiced her thoughts allowed, "Yuzu doesn't each division have a different colour symbol."

"Yes of course, squad one is deep purple, squad two is dark orange, squad three is spring green, squad four is puce (dusky purple), squad five is pale turquoise, squad six is cobalt blue, squad seven is dark tan, squad eight is raspberry rose, squad nine is tenné, squad ten is dark green, squad eleven is lavender, squad twelve is olive green and squad thirteen is maroon; Ichigo taught us a lot about the divisions. But I fail to see how that helps us with deciding what we should wear today." It was exceedingly obvious that Yuzu was getting impatient by the tone that was present in her voice.

Sighing, Karin ran around the room collecting casual kimonos that allowed movement easily, two of each of the colours that were previously mentioned by Yuzu. Before placing them on the coffee table that was in the centre of the room, then she began to lead her sister to one of the comfortable sofas. As Yuzu noticed the kimono on top was a deep shade of purple she understood what her sister was trying to communicate, they would wear the colour symbol for each division whilst visiting that division for the day. It was genius so she grabbed the one in her size squealing as she hurriedly got changed.

The casual kimono's they had decided on wearing for the occasion were shorter than the more formal kimonos that also lined the walls, coming to their knees allowing more freedom of movement when they were walking or running, and each kimono was in multiple delicious shades of purple. Yuzu had a kimono that was rimmed with lilac, as well as a sash in a matching shade, whilst the bulk of the material was covered in sky blue flowers; however, swirling in between was a deep purple leopard print that had flakes of black and pink running through. Also, Karin's kimono was equally short coming to the knees and was lined in pitch black along with the sash that was in the same dark tone, mirroring Yuzu's kimono, although, the main pattern on her kimono were large light amethyst flowers surrounding in an ocean of indigo, which was incredibly different from the light shades in her sisters kimono. Standing side by side, they looked equally reminiscent of the morning sun rise with the light shades and purple tones as well the moon rising just after sunset with deep tones in stark contrast to the light shades of purple that were present.

Once they were at the door leading to the outside both of them placed on their sandals, subsequently they would be able to gather with the entire division for their morning meal, as seen as it was a tradition for the squad to eat all their meals with the captain, lieutenant and permanent guests (Visoreds and Arrancars), due to the limited time that the current captain was available as well as to promote healthy relationships despite their being different species present. However, this time Yuzu would cook up the feast in the kitchen instead of the normal chefs that were designated to this squad barracks.

*Bleach*

At Squad one barracks Captain-Commander Yamamoto was thinking deeply into the phenomenon of one Ichigo Kurosaki, because yet again he had managed to take the entire Gotei 13 by surprise, in that instead of asking for a fortunes worth of money or something equally selfish, he had asked them to babysit. Why the two little girls would need an army's worth of protection, was a mystery to him because according to Ichigo at the meeting they could very well take care of themselves? Sighing he resolved himself to think upon the nature of this favour later, for today he would simply take care of the sweet children, confident that nothing they could come up with could possibly cause any additional amount of chaos than the normal happenings inside the seireitei.

Just as that thought left his head the Kido mains electricity went out across his division, quickly causing multiple injuries to pile up. Summoning a hell butterfly his voice boomed across all seated officers ordering, "Status Report!"

Those two words created a flurry of activity. Seated officers were quickly pouring in the details they had managed to gain through the hell butterflies; "Numerous unseated officers have been injured in the aftermath," "The Kido plug connected to the mains has been found unavailable causing the black out," "All the injured are being taken to Squad four for medical treatment," "Reports from squad twelve indicate that if the plug was in our barracks there would not have been a black out," "Medical reports indicate that no serious injuries have occurred all injuries are relatively minor," "Waiting for orders sir regarding the missing plug."

Digesting this new information that he had gained he once again summoned a hell butterfly in order to control the situation, booming he ordered, "All uninjured officers are to create teams with one seated officer to search the other divisions for the missing plug, however, the lieutenant and third seat are to find a lead to the appropriate culprit, whilst I will personally visit captain Kurotsuchi for information about tracking the plug; dismissed."

But, merely a quick Shunpo away Karin and Yuzu were hiding amongst the branches of an overgrown cherry blossom tree, along the outskirts of the squad one barracks. They were both huddled over a map of the Seireitei that Ulquiorra had made for them both to use; it involved carefully constructed Kido as well as beautifully handcrafted paper that allowed the beholder to see the individual occupants currently within the walls of the Seireitei in the form of glowing footsteps with their names slightly attached, in their existing location, plus, the colourful glow being emitted from the footsteps was categorised into the Reiatsu level they possess. So they could immediately tell when all the soul reaper officers that are part of the first division had left the barracks; that was due to the distraction that they had devised moments earlier, when they were having a discussion with Hachigen, the previous lieutenant of the Kido Corps, about how they supply electricity if they have no generators over their breakfast.

Once the coast was clear they left in a flutter of slightly unstable Shunpo, Ichigo had tried to teach them both but due to the restrictions with their level of Reiatsu as well as their presently living status, with no way out of the bodies, it was increasingly difficult to maintain the technique. As soon as they had touched down they got to work spreading themselves out to cover the large area in as short a time as possible, so as to not get caught. Although, they did believe they would still be able to get away with this little bit of mayhem; if only because none of the upper echelon of the Gotei 13 wanted a pissed off powerful Visored on their hands, especially when the Visored Captains squad was unwaveringly loyal to their captain so would unquestioningly follow him into hell if he thought it was necessary.

Across the Seireitei Yamamoto was stalking out of the Research and Development Institute, after a very irritating one-sided conversation with Captain Kurotsuchi, but after multiple threats of death and destruction of the facilities that were under his command, he was able to gain the coordinates of the missing plug within the Seireitei. So after sending a search team to the location and ordering all other teams to return to the squad barracks, he slowly strolled back to his office whilst thinking about possible activities that the two children could have possibly been up to whilst all the officers were vacant from the division. They could have done some cooking, or martial arts practise, Yamamoto had managed to guess from the hints that Ichigo gave away the day before.

However, what he was not expecting as he turned the last corner before his squad gates was to see a mountain of bubble wrap covering the walls, gates, windows, everything within the confinements of the area designated for squad one uses. Calmly, he stalked over to the gathered officers that were under his command, that obviously were hesitant of crossing the boundary into the barracks; as he breezed past them he gave them a reproachful glance from his narrowed gaze, very diverse to his normally serene expression with eyes that were more often than not tightly shut, causing many to wander how he could still see (he had heard the rumours through his two students that had progressed to captain positions). Pushing open the gates he stepped onto the bubble wrap covered floor only to hear distinct popping sound float towards his ears, as the air bubbles popped beneath his feet. Scowling harshly with narrowed eyes glaring at the abomination before him, he soldiered on, deliberately ignoring the series of pops that followed him as he carved a path towards his office.

Directly after Yamamoto had set foot inside his sacred office, he let burst a large amount of killing intent that could be felt all across Seireitei. Both curious and terrified the senior officers, crept slowly into the popping jungle their squad barracks had been turned into between the short moments that they had left, making their stealth mission infinitely harder. Once Chojiro Sasakibe, the lieutenant for squad one and known for being fiercely loyal to his captain, had reached the open sliding bubble wrap covered doors, he suppressed an unusual snicker as he noticed the contents of the room that had caused the captain-commanders quick rise in killing intent; each item in the office had been carefully individually wrapped causing an overflow of paper work as well as making it next to impossible to be able to retain any semblance of order in the short confined space that the once spacious office had become. Leaving his original spot he hovered over the bubble wrap with an exuberant Shunpo, as he flitted across the division noting down that everything else had been individually wrapped much like the content of the captain-commanders office, including the trees. Sighing he realised this was going to be a lot of work.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe find the culprit immediately!" the tone in which Yamamoto was presently using caused Chojiro to flinch heavily, especially upon the unspoken request to arrest the perpetrator to be brought before him.

His only reply though was, "Right away sir."

Unbeknownst to all others hustling around the barracks, their was two little girls that contrasted against the bubble wrapped cherry blossom tree they were using a support, whilst they were in the middle of a laughing fit. "We should probably find Yama-ji so he does not think it was our fault," where the quiet words spoken by Yuzu.

Karin made a disapproving sound before speaking her mind, "No do not worry I think they will find a hard enough time trying to blame this on anyone never mind two sweet innocent mortal twins that had no discernible power."

*Bleach*

When the sun reached its highest, depicting the half way point between morning and evening, the squad one barracks had been cleared of enough bubble wrap for the officers to continue with their daily work in relative peace, however, the felon that had caused such a tragedy had never been apprehended much to the displeasure of the captain-commander. Luckily, Yuzu and Karin had managed to stay away from the chore of cleaning the barracks unlike the other squad members of squad one, so instead they had gathered the materials needed for an unconventional picnic lunch that they thought Yamamoto would be in dire need of, so that his stress levels do not peek to high. So, as they packed they began to place the more unconventional items that they had gathered in the basket as well as the traditional foods available, just so that in his old age the captain-commander's life did not become too predictable. Giggling, quietly to themselves as they continued to pack, they were so distracted that they were unable to notice a figure cloaked in black that had momentarily wondered by only to stop and take account of the scene before moving on; neither of the twins knew how close they had come to having their previous prank discovered as seen as he was the last member of the stealth squad that had been sent out, returning with no further news to report.

Once the unique picnic had been loaded into the basket, they went off in search of Yamamoto, who they found furiously pacing in his office obviously still upset about the bubble wrapping incident they pulled off earlier that same morning. "Yamamoto!" Karin and Yuzu shouted as one with opposite hands each holding one of the basket's handle so that the basket was slightly swinging in between them both, capturing their unrevealed innocence. As Yamamoto slowly ambled to a stop the twins had already finished exploring the office and when he finally faced them both they had already began to place the individual dishes on the kotatsu that was placed towards the balcony that over-looked all of Seireitei and was surrounded by cushions of all different shapes, colours and sizes.

After glancing over multiple times Yamamoto finally gave in when Sasakibe brought in a pot of his favourite tea, brewed to perfection as always, as seen as Sasakibe's obsession was the fine art of tea brewing. Gracefully, Yamamoto retreated to the only reaming purple cushion, due to the others being taken by his two uninvited guests. Gripping his chopsticks, he surveyed the vast arrangement of delicacies that had been laid out across the table before him, as they continued to taunt him with the nourishment that he so sorely needed, mainly because of the limited time he had for food since the bubble wrap incident had started that morning. As his grip began to tighten to the point it was becoming critical, to the preservation of the highly decorated thin pieces of wood that were his eating utensils, he made his decision and opted for the dragon roll only to fall into heaven.

To the twins the moment after the first dish touched his lips was a blur as all they could see was a flurry of hands grabbing a mixture of different dishes that Yuzu had made for the occasion; then in the next second all they had time for was to blink and all the food as well as tea had disappeared and Yamamoto lay passed out on the floor, due to the sleeping draught that was placed in particular ingredients had started to take effect. Then before their very eyes the Captain-Commander began to transform as a particular kido that had been laced in food began to take effect; causing him first to have panda markings appear all over his body as well as matching ears and tail, followed swiftly by the colouring of all of his hair pink that was mixed with glitter that sparkled millions of colours when in any light and also was free flowing rather than tied tightly in a braid, to conclude a pair of fairy wings sprouted from his back whilst his garments transformed so they were more, likely to be a little girls Halloween costume than a thousand year old battle uniform.

Grinning widely to one another, they placed the next stage into action; by quickly changing into their own attires, a full black body suit to allow them to blend into the shadows that surround the alleys and sewers underneath the Seireitei. They also placed black ski masks on, that they brought from the world of the living, so that their identities would not be discovered but as an added bonus they could be confused with a member of the stealth squad that were known for their unusual apparel.

Once they were unable to discern the differences between each other they grabbed Yamamoto before stuffing a bag lined with a kido to keep those inside unconscious, as they were hoping to travel as swiftly as possible, so they could minimise the amount of damage they would have to receive and give to those that managed to place themselves in between them when they have a plan that they are going to follow to the end. Jumping off the balcony they dropped immediately into the sewers with Karin running ahead to keep the paths clear whilst Yuzu carried the cargo.

Surprisingly the amount of time they had expected it to take was halved because of the entrance to the repentance cell being left unguarded, which was unusual even when they had no prisoner, because it would cause the court guard squad look as well as be more vulnerable in terms of politics; they never even understood the basics of politics which suited Goat-Face just fine as seen as he was convinced that politics turned you into a daemon because it was made by Satan to punish us all, which was why Ichigo was a delinquent teen. But, to them what having no guards meant was a clean run to the base of the tower like cell, which had held Rukia for many days before Ichigo had saved her during the execution ceremony. Slowly, sliding to a stop they began to remove equipment as well as the Captain-Commander to allow them to be able to position him high enough that he would be seen, due to the bright electric colours that were splashed across him, from all of Seireitei whilst also allowing the Captain-Commander no viable way down but still see that was going on with those under his command.

As they placed the final touches, then began to flee once they heard the suspicious sound of guards but all that raced through both heads was, _I wish I could see their reactions when they see him stuck to the tower with multiple shuriken and sticking kido!_

*Bleach*

Later after the incident, that somehow involves the Captain-Commander, Yuzu and Karin where using the library as a hideout due to the sheer size and vastness of the contents within, meaning it was incredibly easy to get lost in. This was why when they happened to wonder upon a section detailing the history of captains past and present, they immediately formed a barrier around the albums, which contained multiple pictures of the captains that were still office, on all sides. Lying horizontally on the carpet before them, they poured through the gem worth of pictures frequently pausing to take pictures of the more amusing images.

During the period of time that they were isolated from the rest of soul society, a red alert had gone across the different divisions, allowing all captains to be notified about the absence of the Kurosaki twins. This quickly promoted a burst of outrage from Squad 5, due to the fact that the Captain-Commander had allowed himself to be put in such a compromising position as well as be unavailable to help the youngest members of their squad when it was apparent that they were in danger; but what really frustrated then was that he had allowed the perpetrators to get away with their crimes. However, what the upper echelon failed to mention was that due to the copy of the parchment that Ulquiorra had invented which they had named appropriately "looking glass", they were able to quickly ascertain the exact location of their missing members.

This is why Harribel found herself walking towards the library after an intense discussion about who would find the twins, as well as to distinguish who out of the upper echelon was suitable; the unimaginative boys agreed unanimously that as a female she would look less suspicious and handle the situation with finesse. Baka! Sighing, she slowly looked into the distance where the library spire was just beginning to become visible through the vast sea of traditional Japanese housing each a copy of the other, causing a large amount of confusion to those that were new inside the Seireitei as well as those that had tens of years to become used to the monogamous colours, namely Captain Kenpachi Zaraki resident blood-thirsty warrior that has even less sense of direction than a rock.

Blinking, Harribel realised that she had automatically walked into the library without paying enough attention to register the doors opening, then only started to fully pay attention when the sun's light disappeared, only to be replaced by the shadows that clung to the damp walls like a second skin creating a feel of age and time. As her eye sight began to adjust she was fixed with a supreme sense of awe, as she took in the seemingly infinite amount of texts neatly organised out before her in all formats, including scrolls, books, parchments, albums and runes; each having designated areas to sojourn on twenty foot high bookshelves that brushed against the multitude of high ceilings that were stacked on top of each other creating layers of immeasurable size that seemed to line the outer circular wall leaving a maze at the centre that consisted of fifty foot high bookshelves that were arranged in a chaotic manner.

"Snap out of it you are here on a mission," Harribel said aloud despite their being nobody there to talk to or question, however, it still brought her back to the present and reinstated the reason her presence was required in a part seemingly abandoned by time so far apart from the rest of soul society that she wondered why it never occurred to herself to visit a place that held so many secret treasures. But, despite these thoughts not helping in her current predicament it did prompt a memory of Captain Kurosaki, talking about this location accept he was talking about the secrets that could not be found amongst either dimension during this time as seen as they were lost, in a library that had been founded in the world of the living called "The Library of Alexandria" that was seemingly swallowed by the sea.

As she wondered towards the centre of the maze like configuration she began to see a thinning of albums that were once positioned neatly in alphabetical order, following the bread crumb like trail she found a small clearing that housed a construct of albums that blocked the view of any person that was in the middle. Stealthily, she crept towards the centre but what was the most worrying to her was the eerie silence that had settled all around the area creating a fog like blanket that was heavy on her consciousness, subtly hinting towards a vital clue but she was unaware of at the present time. Until Harribel came across the remains of the company that was originally occupying the area, meaning that the twins had finished whatever their mission was for before she had arrived because they were no longer there. Swiftly making a split second decision she decided that she was no longer required to help as seen as Ulquiorra would have more than likely discovered the movements of the twins before she had arrived, also he was more than capable of catching up to her in terms of speed which suggests that they had everything handled. Once again, sighing she began to sort the albums into alphabetical piles so Harribel would be able to individually place them in the assigned spot, as seen as they obviously would not be correcting themselves; when she was just beginning she found a picture that was just about slip out the pocket that it had originally be slotted into with a small annotation below. But all it said was "the disgrace that has befallen squad thirteen"; curious she turned the picture of only for eyes to widen and a slight blush to cover the bridge of her nose underneath the high collared jacket, because the picture included a younger Juushiro Ukitake that had white kitten ears and tail and was purring whilst being petted by Shunsui Kyoraku.

During this time, Yuzu and Karin had made their way to Squad 9 and where currently using the printer to copy the images they had been taking pictures of during their time in the library in self-inflicted isolation to provoke the squads into looking for them, therefore, allowing them to freely come into previously protected areas. Finally, the printer had finished, long before the squad had gotten back to catch them in the act, using a high speed, but slightly slower than average, shunpo they split up to cover the streets of the Seireitei quickly to allow time in order to reacquaint themselves with squad 5 to ease the worried members about their disappearance.

As they began to race through the streets scattering pictures in their wake that each automatically attached to the street walls using a kido they had previously used on the captain-commander, making it near to impossible to detach unless a certain level criteria was met that is highly unlikely to find by accident, and included rain, foam and rubber ducks.

After having quickly completed their task they collapsed on to their shared bed, since all their previous energy had left in a blast so their adrenaline rush came crashing down in a dramatic adrenaline low that strangely resembled a sugar crash. However, with much effort they stumbled into their wardrobe to change, only to emerge later with miss matching outfits, Yuzu had Karin's top whilst Karin had Yuzu's. Only when they had reached their bed did they notice that there was a tray of food resting in the centre, shrugging both twins quickly wolfed the meal down before finally snuggling into the pillows that they laid around themselves creating a nest of blankets, before they were out like a light. But neither was aware of what chaos that they had actually caused the Seireitei.

* * *

**If you review I may give you a present so pretty please**


End file.
